


For Science

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death by fluff, F/M, Fluff, Indiana Jones References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: The reader can't sleep, and Sam finds her watching a movie. He joins her and they just kill you with fluff





	For Science

“What are you doing up?” Sam yawned as he walked into the library where you were curled up on the couch, watching Indiana Jones.

You flung your arm out, encompassing the entirety of your Harrison Ford shrine. “Uh, watching a movie? Your observational skills are outstanding.”

“Can I join?” He asked, already walking over to the couch. You slid your feet toward you to make room for him on the other end. The two of you watched in companionable silence for a few scenes until Sam spoke up again. “So why are you watching Indiana Jones at two in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Figured watching people get their faces melted off was a better use of my time than staring into a dark room.” Sam nodded, accepting your answer, and you went back to the movie before a thought crossed your mind. “Why are _you_ awake at two in the morning?”

Sam grinned over at you, making your body react in a way that you wrote off as sleep-deprived. “Couldn’t sleep either. Or maybe I just sensed that you were out here and I don’t get to see you enough during the day.”

“You’re just a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” You joked.

“If you’re the punishment, then I don’t really mind,” Sam drawled, winking. You turned your head back to the TV screen to hide your sudden blush.

You liked Sam. Anyone with half a brain and a pair of eyes could see that. And it was understandable, really. After all, you weren’t the first woman to fall for that gorgeous smile and amazing hair. But you were the first girl in a while who could see not only how calm and nice Sam was, but also the intense side he kept hidden. Most people could see that Sam really cared about everyone and the world, but they missed just how much. He felt so much and kept so much inside.

“Hey,” Sam softly called out, interrupting your musings. You glanced over to see him hold his arms out. “C’mere.”

“What?” You felt a little panicked. Had you said any of your thoughts aloud by accident?

He opened his arms a little wider, a smile playing around his lips at your reaction. “When my girlfriend in college couldn’t sleep, she said it helped when I held her. I just thought we could see if my magic arms work for you too.”

“You managed to say that without it sounding like a line. I’m impressed.” Sam just smiled and raised his eyebrows in a slight challenge. Since you wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Sam, you crawled across the couch. It took a moment of shifting before the two of you were comfortable; your head on his shoulder and arm across his taut stomach. His arms locked around you and body curled around yours.

Sure, you’d hugged Sam before. But those hugs had just been brief victory hugs after a particularly difficult hunt. This…this prolonged hug was better than you’d ever imagined. It was like he was hugging you with his whole body; becoming a shield to the outer world and a blanket all in one.

“So, how are my magic arms?”

You snuggled in closer. “I’m not sure yet. I need a little more time to form a conclusion.”

“Well, if it’s for science…” Sam tightened his grip on you and the two of you pretended to watch the movie, though it wasn’t too long before your eyes drifted closed.

* * *

“C’mon, Y/N,” you whispered to your silent room. “Just close your eyes and shut off your brain.”

Falling asleep with Sam last night might have been a mistake, you thought in hindsight. Now you knew what it was like to sleep next to him and wake up in his arms, covered with a blanket that Dean brought out sometime during the early morning hours. You knew how amazingly perfect that felt and going to sleep would be harder than ever without Sam.

Groaning, you bounced on your bed until you were facing the wall. “Just go to sleep already.”

Four soft knocks came on your door just before it creaked open a little. The hall light showed Sam’s silhouette as he hesitantly poked his head in. “Y/N? You awake?”

“Yeah.” The springs in your mattress crackled as you sat up and reached over to turn on your dim lamp. “What’s up?”

Sam stepped into your room and shut the door behind him, but he didn’t come any further than that. “Well, uh. I was thinking. About last night and how, uh, and how most science experiments need to be repeated many times before you can reach an accurate conclusion and so…”

You grinned as Sam stumbled over his words. You’d never seen him so scattered and nervous before. It was cute and terrifying all at the same time. Cute because, well, Sam. Terrifying because he might just feel the same way about you and that had the potential to either be great or mess everything up.

“I mean,” Sam rushed to fill the silence you’d created while debating the larger issue at hand. “If you don’t want to, that’s totally fine and I’ll just go back to my room, no harm done. But I just thought I would put the option out there ‘cause it seemed like you slept well last night and—“

“C’mon over, Sam,” you interrupted.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Covering the distance between the door and your bed in two large strides, he slid under the covers and gathered you into his arms. You burrowed into his side, ignoring all of your reservations. You’d dreamt of nights like this for too long to worry about the morning.

“Y/N?” Sam whispered a few minutes later.

“Mm-hmm?”

“Try not to snore tonight, kay?”

“What?” You propped yourself up on an elbow and lightly smacked him in the arm. “I do not snore!”

“Oh, so I guess someone was just walking through the bunker with a chainsaw last night. Is that right?” Sam’s grin turned teasing and you could have punched yourself for falling for that.

“Maybe you were just hearing yourself.”

Sam shook his head slightly. “Nah. I definitely wasn’t listening to myself last night. If I had been, I would have done a few things I didn’t do.”

“Things like what?” You asked warily. In the dim light of your lamp, Sam was looking up at you with such a wide open expression that it took your breath away. You had no idea where he was going with this.

“Like this.” Sam trailed his fingers up your arm, over your shoulder, until they rested on the nape of your neck. Your skin tingled everywhere he had touched you.

“And this.” He slid his hand into yours and brought it up to his lips where he pressed the gentlest of kisses to your knuckles.

“And I definitely would have done this,” his words dropped to the barest of whispers. You watched, frozen, as he raised himself up on his elbows and brought his lips to yours agonizingly slow. It seemed like years, yet only seconds before he kissed you. Sam kept you in place with the slightest pressure on your neck, but he needn’t have worried. The second his lips touched yours, you were unfrozen. You kissed him back the way you’d dreamt about for months.

Eternities came and went, but only seconds seemed to pass before Sam pulled back. “Is this okay?”

You nodded eagerly. “I mean, it _is_ for science, right?”

“And you need to repeat experiments…” Sam moved his hands down to your waist, tugging until you fell on top of him.

“Many, many times,” you finished, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Sam smiled against your lips, kissing you deeply once more. “We should probably get some sleep though. You know, for the first experiment.”

“You are all about your science, aren’t you, Sam?”

“Well, when I get to hold a beautifully talented woman in my arms all night, yeah. I love science.”

After one last kiss, you settled back into his side. You could feel his steady heartbeat as you curled into his strong chest. The minutes passed and his muscles twitched they relaxed. Sam rested his cheek against your head and the ends of his hair tickled your temples, soothing you into a calm and relaxed state. Your eyelids fluttered closed and the last thought you had was how wonderful it was to finally be by Sam.

You know, for science.


End file.
